No Obstacle
by spawntastic
Summary: "I want Daddy, Mommy. I want us to be together."


**This is a one-shot based around the Finchel fight scene in tonight's episode, **_**Heart**_**. Oh my gosh! I absolutely loved the episode! I was so excited to see Sam from **_**The Glee Project**_ **again and 'Stereo Hearts' was AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I only own cute Maria Rachel Berry-Hudson. And Finchel belongs to Ryan Murphy, even though I wished for it for Christmas.**

* * *

><p>"Good night, Little Miss Maria. I love you." Rachel knelt and the kissed the little brunette four year. The Berry-Hudson family came back to Lima for a little vacation with friends and family. Finn, Rachel, and their daughter, Maria, were staying at Leroy and Hiram Berry's house. Maria in a guest room and Finn and Rachel in Rachel's old bedroom.<p>

Maria lay down and snuggled up more under the blue comforter. "Good night, Mommy. I love you more than Daddy will ever love you." Rachel laughed.

"Sweetie, Daddy loves you and I the most. Go to bed, darling." Rachel left and turned off the light in her temporary bedroom.

Rachel then went to her and her husband's room. She went to do her regular evening routine. After half an hour, Finn saw her in the bathroom and had to use the restroom. Really bad. "Rach, can I use the bathroom?"

She looked at him with an astonished look. "What?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You could've used it at the airport."

"Here, I'll just sneak through and use it behind you." He tried to use it but failed, and was pushed out of the bathroom by Rachel.

"Uh, you should've used it at _**the **_airport, not _**my**_ house!" Rachel insisted. Now he was ready to fight.

"We agreed on something and you aren't fully committed to our schedule. Our schedule didn't have any **specific** bathroom times on there." He angrily picked up a magzine and headed towards the door to the hallway.

"Where are you going, Finn Hudson?"

"To the bathroom downstairs! I'm not willing to wake up my own daughter! UNLIKE YOU!" He walked out and downstairs to the bathroom. Rachel took her hairbrush and threw it at the door loudly.

"Mommy?" Maria crept into the room and Rachel frowned.

"Maria, can you get your flip flops on and get your things together?"

"Why? Where's Daddy? What about Poppy and Abu?"

Rachel went over, knelt on the ground, and put her hands on Maria's tiny shoulders. "Maria, baby, you need to listen to me now. Daddy isn't going to be staying with us anymore. Poppy and Abu are going to stay here, while we go to Nana and Grandpa's house, okay?"

Maria's big brown eyes grew with tears as she nodded. Rachel hugged her and picked her up. "Honey, I'm here. Let's get your toy and blankie, and your shoes on, and get going to Nana's."

A few minutes later, Maria wore her purple and orange flip flops and was being held by Rachel. Maria's yellow blanket and stuffed rabbit were held by Rachel.

Finn saw Rachel and Maria trying to leave. "Maria! Rachel! Where are you going?"

"To **your **parents' house. Don't even bother coming home to New York if you're going to be like this!" Rachel left with a slammed door behind her. Never to be heard from again.

* * *

><p>Across Lima, Rachel and Maria knocked on the Hudson-Hummel's house door. "Maria! Rachel! How are you two? Where's Finn?"<p>

"Finn was being inconciderate of me and your granddaughter. May we stay here until tomorrow?" Carole nodded and welcomed the pair in.

"You both can sleep in Finn's old room. Make yourselves at home."

Rachel nodded and went upstairs to Finn's old bedroom. The same old wallpaper from Finn's childhood lined up on the wall. Maria held Rachel tighter. "I want Daddy, Mommy. I want us to be together."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

"Do you want me Maria?" Maria was placed on the ground and ran to Finn, who stood in the doorway. She hugged his legs and looked to Rachel.

"Mommy! Daddy's home!" Finn walked over to Rachel and looked at her in the eyes.

"Forgive me, Rachel?"

"I forgive you, Finn. I should be the one to be apologizing though."

"Apology accepted." He planted a kiss on her lips as she returned the kiss. Maria shielded her eyes.

"EWW!" She said before yawning and tugging on Rachel's robe.

"Let's sleep here tonight. I don't wanna go back to your Dads' house."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah." The two got in bed with Maria. The family fell asleep, knowing that there would be no obstacle that could stop them from loving each other.


End file.
